M
I had recently woken up, and I wanted to play Minecraft, so I opened up Minecraft and created a new world. Because I had no good name ideas I called the world "M" and made the seed "M" -- Upon entering into the world, everything seemed completely normal. I broke some wood, I made a house, made a bed, and slept in it. The next day I wanted to go exploring, My house was at X 137 Z -43 so I wanted to venture at least 500 blocks to 637, -43. I created a stone sword and went out, out of nowhere, My narrator turned on, so I turned it on and thought to myself: Must just be a glitch. And then my F3 turned off, I continued thinking this was a glitch until I was 300 blocks away, I was in a taiga biome, and suddenly my F3 turned off again. I thought: This glitch is very annoying. ''Upon opening F3 again, I noticed this was not a normal taiga biome, it said the Biome is "M". I was laughing so hard at that time, because of how big of a coincidence that was. 10 minutes later It started becoming night, so I wanted to run back to my home, the moment I got there, it was gone, and suddenly in the chat, it displayed this: '' Your home is gone so live without one I started freaking out because I knew I was on singleplayer and I didn't know that was possible. But, this is probably just someone pranking me, or a mod my friend added to Minecraft as a joke since he is very good in creating mods. I decided to rebuild my house, but better. However, when I opened my inventory, all of my blocks were gone, thinking this is just a mod to tell you to store everything in your chests since I don't generally do that, I just wanted to disable the mod, I found it, it was called "M". However, the "Disable" button was gone, it did not work. I went to %AppData%, to my mods folder, and it was called "M", again, so I deleted it in the mods folder and it came back automatically. Upon deleting it again, it came back. I completely forgot I was playing Minecraft and just spammed delete until the text showed "Stop deleting this because I have a gun" -- I started freaking out more, I just decided to ignore it, remove forge and play normal Minecraft. I made a house again, and the game was fully fine! Fast forward 72 Minecraft days, I got full diamond armor, found a stronghold and was ready to defeat the ender dragon, until one point that the chat displayed: '' Don't leave this world it'll just get worse.'' I wanted to create a conversation with him, this is how it went: '' What do you mean it'll get worse?'' '' My name is the exact same in reverse.'' '' That does not answer my question.'' '' I cannot tell you now but just don't enter the end.'' '' Say "potato" if you're not a mod'' '' I am potato human, but your choice, it will depend.'' Since it said potato, I quit Minecraft instantly. Deleted the world, and have not come back yet. I might make the same world to explore this "M" person more and edit this. Category:Short Pastas Category:First Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted File Category:Haunted World